


The Best Way To End An Argument

by bees_in_a_trench_coat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Grace - Freeform, Grace Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bees_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/bees_in_a_trench_coat
Summary: In which Dean forgets what he was mad about, Cas has wings, and dean is royally fucked.Literally.





	The Best Way To End An Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, I can't say I’m not proud of this one. Thanks for reading!  
> (more notes at bottom)  
> -Ash

I have no idea what I’m seeing.   
Cas’ wings are right in front of me.  
My brain is short circuiting and my insults get lost and die out on their way to my mouth.  
I knew he had wings but I didn't know he could do this.  
They’re huge, blocking the light around us. I barely realize that I am against a wall, but Cas is taking a step forward, and I vaguely remember that I am supposed to be arguing with him, about what, I cannot bring myself to remember in the moment.   
“Do you want to run that by me again?” Cas growls. Fucking growls.   
It is the hottest thing I have ever heard.

“I-I… you- wings?”  
Nice one, Dean. Really well constructed and thought out sentence.   
He raises them, and it strikes me how absolutely huge they are. From tip to tip they reach practically all the way across the room. The feathers were dark black and shiny, like oil on water. Rainbows run across the surface, and I have an overwhelming urge to run my hands through them, fix the couple feathers that are slightly out of place…

I snap out of my trance as Cas steps closer, right into my space. My breath catches in my throat and I look at his eyes, a spark of something dangerous shining in the back.   
He looks me up and down slowly, his eyes tracing over me, stalling on my crotch.  
Holy fuck.  
I feel myself getting hard. 

I try to turn away, walk out of the room, spare any dignity I have left, but he moves his wing, and I run into it headfirst.  
So much for sparing my dignity.  
It is the softest thing I have ever felt, and surprisingly solid. I’m not sure what I was expecting, but this was not it. I linger for a couple seconds longer than I really should, soaking in the warm softness.   
“We are not done here, Dean.” Cas catches hold of my wrist and pulls me back towards him, pushing me against the wall, my back hitting it hard, and I really shouldn’t find that as hot as I do, but I try to casually cover my now aching dick with my hands before he pulls them up and pins them to the wall, and I make a decidedly un-manly sound that I will never admit to. 

He is pressing against me harder than he strictly has to, and it takes me a second before I realize what I’m feeling. He’s definitely hard, and fucking huge. I practically melt, because holy fuck, this is really happening, and I completely stop thinking when I feel his lips on mine, hard and bruising.

He is the only thing holding me up.   
I moan a little into the kiss as he traps my bottom lip between his teeth. His wings are boxing in around me, covering us in shadow. He releases one of my hands to tug on my hair, and I tilt my head back until it hits the wall, baring my neck, which he latches onto without hesitation. I hear my voice through a sort of fog, little breaths of ‘pleasepleaseplease’ and ‘Oh god, Cas more’s. His mouth is so warm and lovely, and I yelp a little as he bites down, almost drawing blood. he keeps moving down, before backing up, tugging on the bottom of my shirt.   
“Off. Now.” 

His voice is more gravelly than usual, and he licks his lips, staring as I quickly strip off my shirt. He steps back in, running his hands over my chest once before attacking my lips again. I pull desperately at his shirt, and he pulls it off without breaking the kiss, buttons rolling onto the floor. I fumble with the buttons on his pants, and finally manage to pull them down, bringing his underwear with them, and holy shit, he is fucking hung. I pull him in for another second before sliding down to my knees, not thinking about anything but the weight of him against me. I take him into my hand and look up in the way I know will drive him crazy, before diving in.  
He’s thick and long, and I gag a little before I can adjust. He moans a little, and I would do anything to hear that sound again.

“Don't fucking dare touch yourself.”  
I whimper around his cock, just now realizing how uncomfortable I am, my jeans restricting my hard-as-nails cock. I lose myself in giving him as much pleasure as I can, before his hand drags me back up, making quick work on my jeans and underwear.  
And then he does something that drives me fucking crazy.   
He lifts me up.  
I latch my legs around him on instinct, but he holds me there as if I weigh nothing. He goes back to leaving dark bruises on my neck, and I’m back to pleading with him, for more, anything, please, Cas.   
“You’ll take what I give you.”

I whine and grind up against him, and he pushes me harder against the wall, effectively stopping me from moving. I feel his hand move down to my ass, his finger stroking over my hole. I tense up, and he immediately pulls back, looking concerned. The dominance has melted off of his face.  
“Are you alright, Dean? We can stop if you would like.”  
“No! No- fuck, Cas please, don't stop.”  
“Good.” 

His finger is suddenly slick, and I try to relax as I feel the digit pushing into me. I let out a moan, and my hands scrabble against the wall, before finding hold on the top of his wing. He tenses and moans, and I take a second to stroke over the wings.   
“Fuck, Dean, yes.”  
I smile and bury my fingers in the feathers, tearing a low noise out of his throat. He seems to remember what he’s doing then, and pushes a second finger inside me, moving them around and scissoring them, and I whimper at the stretch.   
“Please, God, Cas, fuck, more please”  
He adds a third, and it's a little painful for a minute, before dissolving into hot pleasure as he brushes up against something inside me. I’m begging now, barely recognizing what I’m saying. 

He suddenly pulls his fingers out, and I feel empty, but not for long. The blunt head of his cock is pressing up against my hole, already slicked up with his fucking angel lube. I press down, wanting to be full, and he pushes up slowly. I throw my head back as he bottoms out, and he stalls for a minute as I adjust. He's so fucking big, I feel stretched to my limit, but as the pain eases, I just want more.  
“Cas, move, please-”  
“Shut up.”

He pulls almost all the way out, and fucking slams back into me.  
I let out a half scream, half moan as my back hits the wall. I have never felt more full, and he starts a relentless pace. Pleasure washes over me like hot water, and I hear myself talking, begging, not even realizing what I’m saying. He finds my prostate and this time, I definitely scream.

My fingers dig into his feathers again, and he stutters in his movement for a split second, recovering almost immediately and seeming to speed up. I can’t think, can’t breath, can’t do anything but feel. He leans down slightly and sinks his teeth into my neck, surely leaving bruises. I throw my head back against the wall. 

I am speeding towards the edge embarrassingly fast. His cock is nudging against my prostate on every stroke now, feeding the fire burning throughout all of me. It is painfully poetic, the shine of light unto his wings, the thrust of his hips, the reflections on his eyes. I can’t help but watch his wings, the in-my-face reminder of how decidedly unhuman he is, a spark fire of his grace shifting, if only for a second to my own human soul. 

I came with a shout, trailing into gasps as he continued thrusting into me. Only seconds later, I feel the warmth of his come filling me up. I let my head fall to his shoulder, thoroughly exhausted. He pants for a second, then pulls out. I don't move my head. He starts to set me down, and I let out a low groan. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk. He seems to understand, and before I can even look up, I’m in my bed. I realize, in a foggy sort of way, that I’m clean.  
And then I’m asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please comment, I am obsessed with feedback!!!!!! Love you all!  
> -Ash


End file.
